


Astrolatry

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Epilogue not Beta'd, F/M, Face-Sitting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Nose Riding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queening, The Gloves Stay On, Torn Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Definition of astrolatry: worship of the heavenly bodies
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection and its Q for Queening! Queening is sitting on, or straddling, your partners face. It's a pretty cool kink with lots of history! I really enjoyed the research done for this fic!
> 
> Twitter chose Canonverse in my poll, so please enjoy this extremely porny fix it scene from TROS where Rey is on the dreadnought over Kijimi and Kylo is in the marketplace on the planet below. This is my first attempt at Canonverse so please forgive any errors.
> 
> Massive thank you to Dyadinbloom, my smut butler extraordinaire for the beta read and suggestions!
> 
> As always, mind the tags and if I missed something that should be tagged, please let me know!

They were both familiar with this dance. 

They had done it enough to know how to anticipate the other’s swings, steps, even the venom spat from the other's mouth, and how to guard themselves against it.

Rey deflected the crackling red blade as she spun on her heel and held her own blade steady. All of her strength and a bit of the Force was enough to push him back.

“Is that the best you can do,  _ Jedi _ ? Didn’t my uncle teach you  _ anything _ ?” Kylo laughed. His words always dealt a sharper blow than his blade.

Rey had never been more grateful that the Force Bond didn’t reveal her surroundings as she had been in this moment. She was currently in the Supreme Leader’s bunk on the dreadnought over Kijimi. She just needed to occupy him a little bit longer, wait for the bond to fade, and she could get what she came for and meet back up with Finn and Poe, and hopefully Chewie, while Kylo was still in the city below looking for her.

“Stop talking!” she screamed. Rey rushed toward him and spun as she neared him, bringing her blade down to meet the crossguard of his lightsaber. Reaching far into herself to channel the Force, Rey garnered enough momentum to spin her body and lift with the blue plasma blade. Kylo’s grip on his saber failed as his wrists turned further than his body would allow. The red blade spun away from him and hit a barrel in the marketplace. The momentum from Rey’s arm caused her saber to graze the black duraplast pillar that held his grandfather’s mask. The corner of the pillar crumbled away, and the melted lump of plastic that once struck fear across the entire galaxy bounced awkwardly off the tile and skidded to a stop against the wall.

“So  _ that’s _ where you are,” Ren hissed as he lunged for the hilt of his lightsaber. The light dusting of snow falling on Kijimi City had accumulated enough to make the cobblestones under his feet slick. One foot slipped out from under him and he fell onto his side with a grunt. Rey wasted no time in gaining the high ground.

Rey sprinted at the cloaked man now prone on the ground, threw all of her body weight onto him, and landed on his chest with an  _ oof.  _ Rey scrambled to a sitting position on his chest, her knees on either side of his helmet and squeezed with every ounce of strength she could muster.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Rey, but you know I can end this. Right  _ here,  _ right  _ now.”  _ His voice was smooth and mesmerizing even through the helmet modulator. “Join me. Rule with me.  _ Be  _ with me _.” _

Rey settled her weight on Kylo’s chest to keep him pinned beneath her. He bucked his hips up, in an attempt to throw her off, but her knees gripped the sides of his helmet. One knee shifted and engaged the servomotor, which lifted the face mask from the helmet. Rey spied black curls peeking out from under the helmet. Kylo tried to move his arms, a muscle memory to reach up toward the helmet upon hearing the mechanisms disengage, but her legs pinned his arms down.

“You don’t  _ get _ to move, you Monster!” Rey hissed. She reached down and jerked the helmet off, revealing milky skin bisected by the angry red scar she had left him with on Starkiller Base. His obsidian eyes were unflinching and she could feel heat radiating from his body under her; a heady combination that her body unconsciously responded to. Even though the Force had connected them many times before, she was always still in awe how physical they could be with each other through the bond.

Kylo could have easily overtaken her, but he played the part and let her subdue him. She was on his ship and in his quarters so he could easily have her apprehended when the bond closed. If she wouldn’t agree to join him and rule by his side as his Empress, he would keep her captive until she became more amenable to the idea.

Rey didn’t have a plan. Kylo could feel a hint of her panic through the bond. He strained his neck, cracking the vertebrae as he pressed against Rey’s knees. 

“Now what? You have me, now what are you going to do with me?” The corner of his mouth twitched up, his eyes ran from hers down to the apex of her thighs, which was merely inches from his face. Her arousal was evident; he could sense a throb in her core through the bond. Her aroma filled his nostrils and he swore he could taste her on his tongue, tart and salty.

Rey adjusted her seat, trying to use her weight to restrain him.  _ Now what, indeed,  _ she thought. This was a rather compromising position for him to be in. The  _ Supreme Leader _ of the Galaxy under her, his head between her thighs. Kylo’s tongue darted out over his plump red lips, wetting them suggestively. 

How was he looking at her like she was the one about to be devoured, when she clearly had control of the situation? 

Rey sensed a surge through the bond just as she felt Kylo’s hands on her hips, bringing her right over his face. Before she could fight against his strong arms, her clit brushed over the sharp point of his nose and the nerves in her body were suddenly electrified. 

Rey gasped, which encouraged Kylo to continue rubbing his nose along the seam of her leggings. 

_ Relax, Rey. I don't intend to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually,  _ Kylo’s words were like a balm directly into her soul. It was always that way when he spoke to her through the Force.

Rey was losing focus. His hot, damp breath permeated the flimsy fabric of her leggings, causing her to whimper. This was a whole new experience for her. Besides the time spent alone in her bunk, her body had never sung like this before, much less with another person. The fact that the man underneath was her enemy, made the pleasure that much more delicious. 

Kylo hooked a thumb in the waistband of her leggings, tugging them down far enough to brush over the downy soft hair that was a presage to the wet heat he was seeking.

Rey tipped her head back and heard the sound of cloth ripping.  _ Fuck! _ Kylo had ripped her leggings down the seam with his free arm  _ and _ the Force. He deftly moved the unwanted fabric out of his way and pressed a finger into Rey’s cunt. 

She keened at the skin to skin contact of his face on her bare pussy. Without thinking, her hips ground down, seeking more, and a guttural moan escaped her lips.

_ Mmmm…does this please you, Jedi?  _ Kylo purred through the bond.

_ Shut up!  _ she responded.  _ Do you ever just shut the fuck up? _

Ren cackled through the bond.  _ As you  _ wish,  _ Jedi. _

Kylo pulled his finger out of Rey’s cunt and brought it up to brush her slick across her lips. Her tongue darted out and tasted the tangy moisture. Curious, she wrapped her lips around Kylo’s finger and sucked down to the first knuckle, then the second. When she released his finger, his hand moved down to her hips. With a firm grasp and his fingers digging into her flesh, he began sliding her cunt over his face until she found a pleasing rhythm and took over, bucking her hips so that her clit pressed against his nose on the forward thrust and she caught his tongue on the way back.

With his hands now free to roam, one traveled over the smooth skin of her ass, gripping and kneading the flesh in time with her rhythm. His thumb dipped into the cleft and moved down to the sensitive puckered skin just out of reach of his tongue. His finger teased and probed gently, then gathered some of the saliva and slick that covered his chin and neck, coating it and rubbing it over the hole.

Kylo felt Rey tense, and then relax, as his finger slid in up to the first knuckle. Rey moaned low and long and this new sensation, the intrusion not at all unpleasant like she had expected. 

_ Hush now, Little One. You wouldn’t want one of my guards to hear you and interrupt us, now would you?  _ Kylo slid his finger up to the second knuckle and Rey bit the inside of her cheek to muffle her cries. The combination of her slick and his spit was running down her thighs, drenching the fabric of her torn leggings as well as the neck of his tunic.

Kylo softened his tongue and traced her soft folds as she fucked herself back further onto his finger. He greedily lapped at her, trying to taste every bit he could. 

_ More. I need... _ more,  _ Kylo,  _ she whispered through the bond. Her legs were burning but she didn't want to lessen her pace and chance losing the feeling that was flooding every muscle fiber and nerve ending. She had never felt like this before, and it was a feeling worth chasing no matter the cost, even surrendering herself to him to ask for more.

Kylo stiffened his tongue and pressed firmly with a broad stroke against her clit. He moved it in small flat circles, covering the whole bead of nerves, and then drew it between his lips to suck into his mouth. He assaulted her clit with a series of tender nips and soft sucks, causing her breath to quicken and cunt to clench.

Between Kylo’s finger and mouth working in tandem, Rey felt something powerful building. She imagined that this is what a supernova felt like before shattering; the heat building and radiating from her core and the stars behind her closed eyes glowing and dancing in the darkness.

Rey’s hands wound through Kylo’s hair. Her fingers flexed, tugging a handful, then relaxed, combing through the silky locks. The tactile sensation only added to the sparking electricity that traveled through her body as her pleasure built.

Her fingertips brushed over the delicate skin of his ears and she kneaded the soft lobes between her fingers as her pleasure increased. She was losing control of herself, her body having a mind of its own, working herself up to a fevered pitch,  _ using _ him like he was hers to do with as she pleased. She didn’t even care. Her release started as a pinhole in her mind's eye and quickly grew to a large, white, all-encompassing flash that enveloped her as her orgasm wracked her body. She cried out, not caring who heard her as she rode out the waves and took everything she could from him.

Rey leaned back, falling suddenly. The bare skin of her backside pebbled under the cold durasteel floor of Kylo’s chamber. The bond had broken. He was gone, but she felt him try to reach out for her with the Force, and then his immediate rage at the bond having been severed so abruptly. Still panting, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to face him. Rey wanted to relish in the bliss that rolled over her in waves and not have to think about the fact it was all because of  _ him, _ and how wrong it was. She would deal with him and her feelings about him later. Rey took a minute to recover and then set about rummaging through his lockers for something to wear now that her leggings had been ruined. She needed to find her friends and get off the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the cracky epilogue of the shamless face sitting fix it scene from TROS!
> 
> The Knights find Kylo on Kijimi and Rey does a little scavenging in the Supreme Leader's bunk.
> 
> Thank you to Tmwillson3 for the beta <3

The Supreme Leader had been completely lost in the Jedi’s pleasure when the bond broke. The cold emptiness that enveloped him left him feeling like he had been sucked through an airlock and jettisoned into space.

Ren roared in frustration.  _ Did she—did he make her come before the bond broke? Would he get a chance to do it again? Would she even let him try?  _ The thoughts churned in the tumultuous sea of his mind.

The wind swirled around him in the marketplace and something brushed against him. He grabbed at it— _ her leggings _ —and brought them up to his face. He inhaled deeply letting the scent of her flood his senses again. With each breath he felt more and more conflicted, and angry. He had been so lost in the bond he had put himself in a very compromising position. How could he have been so stupid?  _ You soft, stupid boy, so much like your pathetic father. _ The remnants of Snoke still in his psyche, loud and true.

Blinding rage twisted in his chest now.  _ Weak. Pathetic. Exposed. _ More echos of Snoke’s voice twisted its tendrils around his heart and fueled his growing fury. He was the Supreme Leader and he had let the Jedi  _ use _ him, take what  _ she  _ wanted from him like a simpering lovesick fool.

“ _ Fuuuuuuuuuck!”  _ he bellowed. He leapt up and grabbed for his helmet and saber, adjusting himself and telling himself it was his rage fueling his hard on and not the sweet smell of her that filled his nostrils nor the warm hum he could feel through the bond. She was still in his quarters, and the feelings she had been projecting were of warmth, affection, and confusion. 

Two of his Knights, Kuruk and Ushar, stepped into the marketplace. Ren already wore the external mask that he could easily hide behind, but now he slipped into the  _ Supreme Leader _ persona that projected fear, obedience, and strength.

“They’re on my ship! We need to get back there  _ now!”  _ he screamed and pointed to the dreadnought backlit in the night sky above them.

~~~~~~~~

_ 5 minutes earlier on Kijimi _

The Knights of Ren had split up when they made landfall, pairing up and patrolling the city to search for the rebel scum and their droids. 

Kuruk and Ushar descended the steps into the now deserted marketplace and parted at the last step, each walking opposite of each other to perform a sweep of the perimeter. As Kuruk rounded a corner, he saw the Supreme Leader lying prone on the ground several yards away. He took a few tentative steps, before Ushar grabbed him by his upper arm. Ushar pressed his index finger to his lips, in a  _ shhhh _ gesture, and they both froze where they stood. Kylo Ren’s eyes were closed, yet his mouth was open and his tongue was in the open air and looked to be licking something. One gloved hand, index finger extended, hovered over his neck and the other looked like it was holding onto something near his head.

“What the--” Kuruk whispered, a hint of concern was evident in his modulated voice.

“He’s fine,” Ushar chuckled nearly inaudibly. “He’s  _ with  _ the Jedi _.” _

“Is he hurt? She must have restrained him with the Force! We must go to him!” Kuruk was the youngest member of the Knights of Ren and normally his youth and inexperience weren't so evident. 

A loud guffaw came out of Ushar. “Go ahead! I  _ assure _ you, the Supreme Leader is not being harmed, and will likely murder you if you interupt him!”

Kuruk choked on his own spit as he realized what Ushar had meant.

“ _ Fuuuuuuuuuck!”  _ Ren roared in frustration.

Ushar and Kuruk quickly turned and fled, giving the Supreme Leader privacy. When they came back into the marketplace, Ren’s helmet was back in place on his head and he subtly adjusted the erection tenting his pants. He gripped a bundle of white fabric in his right hand.

“They’re on my ship! We need to get back there  _ now!”  _ he bellowed into the cold air of Kijimi.

~~~~~~~

_ 20 minutes later on the Steadfast above Kijimi _

Rey quickly made her way to the hangar after rummaging through the bunker to find something to replace her leggings. She flung open drawers and cabinets until she found something she could wear. She struggled to keep his black sleep pants from falling down, even with them rolled several times around her waist. Her arms were laden with her staff, along with Chewie’s bowcaster and bandolier, making it impossible for her to hike them up as they started to fall down.

In the hangar, C-3PO, BB-8, and D-0 were huddled together, flanked by Stormtroopers. She lifted Chewie’s bowcaster, leveling the troopers and clearing the way for the droids to escape. She was handing the bowcaster, bandolier, and her staff to C-3PO when she felt Kylo Ren drawing near, his rage crackling through the bond. 

He brought the Tie down haphazardly on the deck and walked toward her while she sent the droids off to find Finn and Poe. Rey heard the cadence of the Stormtroopers entering the hangar and regretted sending her staff off with Threepio.

They circled each other, and Rey found herself nearest to the edge of the hangar, Kylo closing in. Behind her, she saw the lights of Kijimi below her,  _ far _ below. 

Rey felt great amusement through the bond and then a metallic laugh reverberated through the hangar.

“Taking a souvenir with you, Jedi?” he mused. “I assume that’s not what you were looking for when you entered my quarters. Or did you want a memento to remind you of our last conversation?”

“Ha! You didn't leave me much of a choice,” she snapped back at him. “You destroyed my leggings,” she hissed under her breath so it could only be heard by him.

“You know you could have anything,  _ everything _ , you could ever want if you joined me,” he proposed and extended his hand toward her. “You know what you have to do, don’t you Rey.”

A loud, familiar whir filled the hangar, and Rey heard Finn scream her name before she even turned to see the Falcon. 

_ “I do know what I have to do,” _ she cooed through the bond, winking at Kylo. She lifted the hem of her tunic to show off his leather bound journal, tucked safely in the waistband of his pants. The thrusters on the Falcon blew the Stormtroopers across the flight deck, but she turned and ran toward Finn and the Falcon. Rey dove at the ramp, catching one of the hydraulics and spinning around the ramp.

She looked back at Kylo one last time.

“ _ I was going to let the pants go, but taking my journal is a huge mistake, Scavenger. I’ll be coming for that _ ,” he jeered into her ear.

_ “I’m looking forward to it, Ben _ .” 

  
  


_ On the Falcon  _

“Rey—“ Finn started.

“Not a fucking word about my pants,” she huffed and brushed past him on the way to her bunk.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...not Sorry? I had this cracky idea of the Knights finding Kylo mid force bond fuck and had to add it. Thank you for reading this and I live off comments and kudos so if you liked it let me know!
> 
> Thank you again for reading this smutty, cracky, TROS fix it scene <3

**Author's Note:**

> I did have more written for this that was a pretty cracky ending, so there will be an epilogue in the very near future. I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if you did! Find me on the bird app at @somewhere_reylo


End file.
